1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gripping glove favorably used for gripping such things as high-temperature cooking utensils in a kitchen, heat-treated members in high temperature in a factory, or high-voltage electric cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
While a pair of gloves made of thick materials are conventionally used for gripping such a thing as a heated cooking utensil up to a high temperature in a kitchen oven, that of a mitten type (refer to FIG. 4) employed to enable quick putting on and off of the gloves.
Namely, such a glove is in general use that has a thumb receptacle or sack portion a for putting in the thumb and a common sack portion b for putting in all other fingers together.
While the shape of above described conventional mitten-type glove enables is to be quickly put on and off, when used for gripping such things as high-temperature members and high-tension cables, it is difficult to produce a firm gripping action, and there is a tendency that the gripping action is produced only by having the common sack portion b turned down toward the palm side.